vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Gekokujou
Summary Hana Gekokujou is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's an extremely kind individual with a happy-go-lucky outlook on life, warm and welcoming to others. Mana is her adoptive sister, friend, partner and coworker from the Magical Kingdom's Inspection Department, for whom she often finds herself apologizing to others for her brash personality. When serious or angered, however, she shows no fear or remorse, battling with everything she has, and would happily sacrifice herself for the ones she cares about. Her years of experience as a magical girl has made her very keen, and difficult to trick or take advantage of. She and Mana team up with 7753, Ripple, and Archfiend Pam with the mission to apprehend a serious criminal. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Hana Gekokujou Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Member of the Magical Kingdom's Inspection Department, Part of the B-City Investigation Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Passively far higher than other magical girls), Sense Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Good CQC, Acrobatics, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Overwhelmed the entire middle school group by herself. Traded blows with Pukin while both were injured, although Hana is significantly weaker than her) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Took blows from the entire middle school group. While weaker than Pukin, took some hits from her) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range for combat, 3 meters for magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has massive experience as a magical girl, in multiple areas, like investigation, fighting, and tracking. Has great instincts, remains on her guard, and adapts to moving situations Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Senses Enhancing: Hana's magic allows her to make senses incredibly sharp, on either herself or others. She’s able to arbitrarily choose and adjust the target of her magic, the sense that she wants to amplify, how much it will be amplified, and can heighten all senses at once. If used on the opponent, the increase in sense sharpness can inhibit or worsen the enemy's condition, causing them to faint, amplify pain, or make them more vulnerable to sound and light. The range of effect is within a radius of about 3 meters. She can apply her magic to multiple people at the same time, but the more people there are under her magic, the harder it is for her to adjust the effect. Due to her magic, her five senses are passively extremely keen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sense Users Category:Pain Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 7